


Goodnight, General

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: Moments Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: the moment he thought about kissing you for the first time
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Moments Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Goodnight, General

Midnight. You, Poe, Rey and Finn were sitting in a circle on the ground, passing your flask around. 

Poe watched as you brought the flask to your lips. The way your cheeks flushed as the hard liquor hit your tongue. The way you licked your lips as you passed the flask to Rey, catching the last bit of dark liquid. 

Rey was explaining what happened on Exegol, but Poe couldn’t take his eyes off you. Maybe he was drunk. Maybe he couldn’t think straight with the cloud in his brain. You reached out a hand to Rey, comforting her. Offering help with sorting through the confusion with all of this “dyad” nonsense. 

The night seemed to be coming to a close. You helped him to his feet, the ghost of your hands on his lingering after you pull away. The four of you hug and Poe ensures that his arm is around you. 

You stumbled back to your quarters together, butterflies unfurling in his stomach every time you giggle. Together, you reach his door. 

You hug him tight. As you pull away, his attention is drawn back to your lips. How badly he wants to close this short distance. 

He shakes his head, praying that he can shake the thoughts free. 

“Goodnight, General.” you slur, turning to head down the hall to your rooms. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
